Meant To Be?
by trunks111
Summary: Edward and Jacob are supposed to hate eachother, as they are mortal enemies. But what if that hatred is pushed aside, replaced by love? Is it meant to be? EdwardJacob. Slash.
1. Warnings

**A/N & Disclaimer: This story is a one time thing and is purely for my own entertainment as die-hard Twilight fans read it. Please, FLAME it, I want to know what you really think of this. **  
><strong>I own none of these characters. They all belong safely to Stephanie Meyer. And she may keep them.<strong>

**Thanks guys 3**

* * *

><p>Nervously, Jacob padded up the sidewalk to go into Forks Highschool. He knew the resident vampires, the Cullens, went to this school. He knew they wouldn't start anything on school grounds, in view of the humans.<p>

He went to the main office and retrieved his schedule. After that he found his first class and warily sat in an unoccupied seat. The other seats were full, thankfully no Cullens. He had to introduce himself in most classes and made it to lunch without seeing a single Cullen.

He got a tray of food which consisted of pizza and an orange with a mountain dew to drink, taking a table by the wall closest to the door. He smelled them before he saw them. But then, they swept into the cafeteria, all dressed in black, looking at everything and nothing. The youngest looking boy caught his eye. He couldn't help but stare. His skin was perfectly pale to his own deep tan. His hair was light, whereas his own was dark.

When the Cullens sat at the farthest table, talking amongst themselves, all except for the one who had caught his eye. Their eyes met then, as if the other boy knew he had been thinking of him. Golden brown eyes met deep blue. Time seemed to stretch then, three seconds was an eternity.

At last, the Cullen looked away and Jacob could breathe.  
>Silently, the boy cursed himself for falling so easily under the vampire's spell. He was so beautiful though..., how could he be as evil as the tales claimed? It was impossible..., thought which he meant as impossible, he wasn't sure.<p>

In his last three classes, the Cullen boy was in them. His name turned out to be Edward.  
>In Science they were made to be lab partners. They had to dissect a frog the next day. For now they were labeling a diagram of a frog so they would know what they were looking for.<br>Despite Edward being a vampire he looked slightly nauseated at having to dissect a frog.

"So..., are you looking foreward to the dissection?" Jacob asked conversationally.

"Not really...," the other boy replied quietly.

"Haha, me either!" he said, grinning and looking over at the taller boy.

The other boy was frowning, not looking at him. Jacobs face fell as he stonily looked back at his paper, glad this was the last class of the day.  
>Soon the bell rang and Edward was one of the first out. Jacob gathered his things and began the slow walk home.<p>

He wasn't bothered by the elements as a cold wind blew. It ruffled his black hair and blew his zip up hoody open somewhat. He kept walking, hands in the pockets of his hoody.  
>He heard a car all but silently trailing him. He didn't bother to look around, knowing it was the Cullens trailing him.<p>

He took a detour, down the ruined part of town. Soon the car stopped and he heard a car door. He kept walking though.

Suddenly he was a foot in the air, held by his shirt. "What are you doing wolf?" the big Cullen growled, glaring at him intently.

"Going to school," Jacob replied simply, not letting any emotions show.

"Why there?" Emmett growled.

"Where else?" Jacob retorted, his annoyance clear.

Emmett growled and threw him. The werewolf hit the ground hard, rolling to a stop six feet from where he started.

"Stay away from us," Emmett said over his shoulder as he stiffly walked back to the car.

- Alice -

She had seen the little display between the wolf and Emmett. She was frowning as she bit her lip thoughtfully, staring at the wolf. He and Edward... She saw Jacob but also her brother, Edward, both standing there, glaring at the car, yet Edward was sitting in the front seat, staring out the other window. Were they...? She couldn't be sure... but the two were definitely intertwined. Only time would tell how. Perhaps another look at them..., both of them in closer proximity would yield more answers...

- Edward -

He knew they were going a different way and Rosalie was driving exceptionally slow. It was too late when he realized where they were. And what Emmett was doing. He felt pained as the wolf was thrown. It didn't make sense, he should hate the wolf. They were supposed to be enemies. But he felt no hatred for the black haired teenager. He felt..., something... His brown eyes were clouded as he thought. He really knew nothing about werewolves aside from what Dr. Cullen told him.

They were supposed to be sworn enemies. Though why seemed to not matter. So he didn't think it fair. Of course, he never voiced this opinion aloud.

- Jacob -

He finally got home a half hour later. He tossed his backpack on his bed and went back downstairs and out to the garage.

His bike was there, a Yamaha. Black with a red finish.

- hours later -

He was sweating and his hands were greasy. He went into the house and washed his hands, then got another shirt and shorts and went to take a shower.

He closed his eyes as the hot water cascaded down his tanned and toned form. As he washed his hair, his thoughts drifted to Edward. His perfectly pale skin, rose pink lips, and golden eyes. But he was a vampire.

That was when his eyes flew open and he punched the wall to his right, cracking it. He growled, he was angry, at whom or what he wasn't quite sure. This rage was pure, animalistic rage at being cheated.  
>The water turned cold and he calmed down, finishing his shower and going to have a dinner of ceral.<p>

As he laid in bed a few hours later, he thought back to the rage that had coursed through his veins and knew the force change would be coming soon. The full moon was in a few days. With a groan, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

His dreams consisted of pale skin, golden brown eyes, and a deep voice that threatened disastor should he follow the path he was starting.


	2. Thoughts

Upon waking, Jacob dressed in slim fitting faded light blue jeans and a plain black shirt.

School seemed to pass in a blur, all except for biology.  
>He sat beside Edward Cullen. The frogs were already on the table. Edward seemed unperturbed, but Jacob couldn't help scrunching his face at the smell. When they were finally able to begin, Edward and Jacob both worked to find the specified organs and cut things that needed it.<p>

Being one of the first pairs done, Jacob was poking the frog, hoping to pop it's eye. Unbeknownst to the young werewolf, Edward was watching with amusement. Supressing laughter as the wolf poked at the eye, looking disappointed when it didn't pop at first. When it did pop, the black haired boy jumped out of the way as fluid squirted from the eye.  
>Edward did laugh at that point. And Jacob looked over at him in surprise, but the vampire had regained control of his face, although he still seemed to want to laugh and his eyes were full of mirth. Blushing faintly, the wolf put his scalpel down and sat on his stool.<p>

- Edward -

'What is it that attracts me to him? It's just... Not right. He's a werewolf and I am a vampire. And he is a boy,' Edward thought, looking over at the dark haired wolf. Just then the eye popped, causing the other boy to leap out of the way as fluid squirted from it.  
>Chuckling, Edward smiled thinking, 'He is quite cute...'<p>

The wolf looked over at him in surprise, of course, Edward had resumed his mask of calm and indifference, though he still very much wanted to laugh.

- Jacob -

Since they still had time left, and they had cleaned up already, Jacob tore a piece of paper from his notebook and began a note to Edward.

'Would you meet me behind the school once it's over?'

He slid the paper over to Edward, not looking at him. Edward glanced over at the wolf, then down at the paper before him, silently reading the question. His curiosity was sparked, but he didn't fully trust the wolf, no matter how much he liked him.

'I suppose...'

'Thanks'

Edward crumpled the paper, and tossed it in the trash on his way out, the bell ringing just as he got the last response.

Jacob could hardly believe his luck. The vampire had agreed to meet him! He couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he walked to his final class.

- Edward -

He glided through the halls. Looking for Rosalie. He found her talking to Emmett. Lightly he touched her arm.

She broke away from Emmett and walked with him down the hall a ways.

"I'm stay after school for a little while," he told her.

"What? Why?" she asked, immediately suspicious.

"I have some things to take care of," he replied, not looking at her.

"Fine," she sniffed.

He handed her the keys to the car and went to his last class. Leaving the blond to stare after him, deciding against sending Emmett to watch him.

- Afterschool / Jacob -

Jacob was leaning against the wall of the school, staring at the sky, waiting for Edward.

He heard and smelled him coming.

"Is there any way I could convince you to come to a movie with me next saturday?" Jacob asked, not looking at the vampire.

Edward simply stared in amazement at the young wolf. Completely taken aback by such a strange request. He studied the wolf a moment longer before answering.

"I think that you could convince me of such a thing, were I to need convincing," Edward responded, smiling slightly.

Jacob looked at the vampire, his face incredeculous.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think a trip to the movies with you would prove to be a fun experience."

Jacob grinned. "Sweet!"

Edward chuckled at the young wolf's excitement. "See you monday."

Jacob, still grinning, merely nodded and watched as the black clad vampire walked away.  
>Smile still in place, Jacob began to walk home.<p>

Upon arriving, he smelled someone, a fellow werewolf.

Said werewolf then came out of the trees, grinning broadly at him. It was Quil. Jacob grinned back.

"Hey man," Quil said, clapping Jacob on the back.

"Hey," Jacob responded.

"Wanna hit the trails?" he asked.

"Nah...," Jacob muttered, looking away.

"Aww why?" the other boy asked, sounding disappointed.

"My force change is coming...," Jacob answered quietly.

"Oh...," Quil mumbled, looking away as well.

A few moments of silence enveloped them, broken by Quil saying, "Video games then?"

Laughing, Jacob agreed, and the two went in, going up to Jacob's room and turning on the Xbox360.

- Edward -

He had walked home. Thinking over his few conversations with the young wolf. It didn't make sense. They were supposed to be enemies for some reason. But... In truth, all he wanted was to love and be loved. Everyone of his friends had died, because they had been human.  
>He knew wolves had longer life spans than humans, but not as long as vampires. So even if they were to do anything... Jacob would still die first.<p>

The vampire sighed then. Deciding to go sit on the roof. He laid in the shade on the roof of the house, staring up at the clouded sky.

Werewolves and vampires weren't meant to be together as much as humans and vampires or humans and werewolves. The result would be catastrophic. Even if the vampire could control his urges, any babe conceived would likely kill the mother and itself.

But... He and Jacob were both male... No child could be conceived... Although Jacob would likely die first... They could have happiness for atleast one hundred years...

Edward's thoughts continued in such a manner as the rain slowly began to fall.


	3. Feelings

Jacob and Quil had stayed up deep into the night, playing video games like normal teenagers, occasionally taking breaks to play basketball.  
>When Jacob woke up that morning, he knew the change was going to come that night. The changes normally began to start as soon as complete darkness fell. It would last until twilight.<p>

He went down to have breakfast, taking no real notice of the half-naked Quil laying on the couch, arm draped over his eyes. As he was halfway through his second bowl of ceral, Quil stumbled sleepily into the kitchen, blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it man?" he asked groggily.

"About ten," Jacob answered.

He groaned but got himself a bowl too.

- Edward -

Dressed simply in stonewashed black jeans and a form fitting black v-neck shirt, Edward decided to go for a walk. He would likely end up walking as far as the beach. He just couldn't help it. His thoughts were of Jacob. He wanted him, in a way he had only wanted someone once before. He knew the likely outcome. Yet..., couldn't bring himself to really care.  
>He was restless. Which wasn't good. They had already gone hunting last week. But he knew it wasn't that type of restless.<p>

- Jacob -

Jacob worked on his few homework assignments as Quil fully woke.

He went to work on his bike as Quil shot hoops, not understanding why Jacob was so tense.

Many times, Quil asked what was wrong, each time he was met with stoney silence. Instead of taking the hint to leave, he stayed, shooting hoops or playing video games.

- Edward -

He made it to the beach. All scent of wolf was stale, atleast a few days old. He turned back then, worried about where the wolves could be and if his family was safe. Although he was worried, he kept his pace the same.

- Jacob -

Quil wasn't leaving. It annoyed him, he had made it quite clear that he should have left.

No matter how much Jacob ignored him, he didn't go anywhere.

But then, it didn't matter. Jacob doubled over in pain, clutching his head as his muscles uncontrollably spasmed. It didn't last that long.  
>Taking a shaky breath, he stood straight and went down to the basement. Hearing Quil follow.<p>

"Jacob, what're you doing man?"

"Locking myself in," Jacob responded, stepping into the giant cage, locking the giant padlock and sitting in the far corner of the cage.

"What? Why?" Quil asked, confused and striding over to the cage.

"Because, this is going to be painful and since I can already change at will, I might fully change, but be unable to control myself," Jacob answered before another spasm hit, this one lasting longer.

"Is there anything I can do?" Quil asked worriedly, looking at Jacob.

"I want you to leave," the other boy growled between spasms, which were happening closer together.

"But... I can;'leave you like this!" Quil protested.

"I'll be fine," Jacob growled, glaring at the other boy.

Quil stayed silent but didn't move.

Another spasm shook Jacob's body.

- Hours later, alittle past midnight -

Jacob was covered in sweat, his body shook, the spasms were almost continuous. He had moved closer to Quil's side of the cage.  
>Spams wracked his muscular frame. Quil worriedly looked his friend.<p>

The spasm stopped for a moment.

- Three hours later -

Jacob had half-changed to his wolf form, his body mostly covered in wolf fur, his back more hunched. Absently, Quil stroked Jacob's fur. Spasms shook the other boy's body.

Quil continued, staring off into the distance.

- Two hours later -

Jacob had transitioned to his wolf form. Quil continued to stroke the soft fur. Jacob was exhausted.

"You mean a lot to me man...," Quil said quietly. Knowing Jacob would still be able to hear him.

"I know I'm a pain..., but I miss you," the werewolf said softly, his eyes faraway, remembering.

- Edward -

The rain had started a few hours after he returned to Forks. He sat on the roof again. The moon was full.  
>He heard nothing aside from the rain and the others in the house beneath him.<p>

The moon. It was pale and bright, although obscured by a fine mist. Rain fell, soaking his clothing to his skin. He didn't mind though. Staring up at the moon. It reminded him of Jacob.  
>They were both creatures of the night after all. He wondered if his wolf was all right.<p>

The rain continued to fall.

- Jacob -

His sides heaving as he panted, fully in his wolf form. Quil stroking his fur in a soothing manner.  
>It was almost over. He could hear the rain hitting the roof.<p>

He could vaguely hear Quil muttering things. But his vision was swimming with exhaustion. And slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

- Morning -

When he woke he was back in his human form. Quil wasn't there.

In fact, he had left a note beside the key.

Still laying on the cage floor, he read the note: 'Hey man. I figured you'd be all right so i left. See you at school. - Quil'

Jacob crumpled and threw the paper aside. Grabbing the key and letting himself out. He went upstairs for a shower and breakfast.

As he sat eating his breakfast of ceral, he thought of Edward. Wondering how he was. Thinking about next weekend. He couldn't wait. Of course Jacob planned on taking him to see a horror film. They were the best. He was going to suggest they see the new Paranormal Activity. It was the second one.  
>Just thinking about being with Edward made his heart race. Supposed mortal enemies or not, Jacob was falling hard for the pale skinned elegant vampire.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys. It's going better than I expected. And in very different directions. More to come =']**


	4. Beginning

Although the Cullens meant little to the Volturi, Alec and Jane were being sent to the highschool they were all rumored to attend. Alec was dressed simply in his black jeans and black shirt with a dark brown jacket over top.  
>His twin, Jane, was dressed in her black jeans and black hoody, reluctantly having the hood down as they were to appear as normal students.<p>

Immediately, Alec sensed the Cullens. His eyes widened as he smelled wolf. And quite a bit of it at that. What were wolves doing here? he wondered as he and his sister kept walking.  
>He knew she had smelled and sensed them as well. Neither had been informed of wolves, so perhaps the Volturi hadn't known. Not that it would matter, they would be able to do what was necessary.<p>

They were to observe for one week, perhaps more. At the end of the week, they would report and be given further orders.  
>Perhaps it wouldn't be as boring as he had first thought.<p>

- Quil -

He, Seth, Leah, and Embry were on their way to Jacob's school. Having moved closer. He was their leader and attending a school with the Cullens. They had to protect him.

It had been him to convince the others to move closer so that they could protect Jacob should any trouble arise, which he was certain would. They were vampires afterall, not to be trusted. Especially not around their leader. Convincing the others had been quite easy.

So now, with backpacks, they were headed to the school.

Still a few miles from the school, they smelled it. Bloodlust, vampires. He and Leah exchanged glances, this didn't look good. Could Quil have been right? Had the Cullens gone back on their 'word'? Swallowing the fear that arose, Quil continued, if hurrying somewhat. The others followed without hesitation.

- Victoria -

She planned on finding Bella Swan. She had moved her, Riley, and Bree all they way to the small town of the school the girl went to. The girl was going to die.

The three set out for the school that morning, enrolled as students. They smelled the bloodlust in the air, Bree looked worried. Victoria wondered what was going on, sensing other vampires aside from the Cullens.

She didn't care what the others did, so long as she could torture Bella Swan. Sweet, sweet torture. A smile touched her lips as she thought of the girl writhing beneath her in complete pain.

- Edward -

They hadn't yet left for school.

"You can sense them can't you?" Alice asked quietly.

"Of course," he replied, just as quiet. Neither wanting Rosalie to hear, she had been extremely touchy the last few days.

Jasper joined them in the kitchen then, walking up behind Alice, sliding an arm around her waist, leaning down to lightly press his lips to the pale skin of her neck. Alice blushed a faint pink, making both men smile, as Edward then excused himself.

The Volturi were here. He hadn't the slightest inclination as to why though. It was very unsettling to know. Alice wasn't sure why they were there either. He didn't like it. He was beginning to feel caged. But he forcibly put those thoughts from his mind, it was time to go to school.

- Jacob -

Anxiously, Jacob looked for Edward's car. They were usually one of the first to the school, after the teachers of course. He smelled other wolves, bloodlust, and vampires. He was getting anxious.

Giving up on waiting for the vampire, he went to his first class.

Much to his surprise, Leah was added to his class and was in three of his classes, along with Quil in four, Embry in two, and Seth he met at lunch.

Quil was also in his lunch. He grabbed the other wolf's arm, rather painfully at the fearful look in Quil's eyes. The two stalked out of the cafeteria.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled, spinning to face the younger wolf, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"I smelt bloodlust and vampires! I thought you were in trouble!" Quil attempted to explain.

"I can take care of myself! I am Alpha of this pack! I gave you an order!" Jacob roared, his fists clenched, arms shaking as his brown eyes bore into Quil's.

"Yeah but...," Quil started, looking at Jacob with wide eyes.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed me!" Jacob growled, fighting to not hurt Quil. He was inexperienced. He didn't know better. But Quil did know better than to go against a direct order.

"I.. I know...," Quil said softly.

Still growling in his throat, Jacob managed to say, "Go back to lunch, we'll discuss this later."

Quil hurried away, glancing back at the furious Jacob. In his rush, he nearly collided into Edward Cullen, who was coming out of the cafeteria. Quil only got a glimpse of him, but it was enough to make his blood cold.

- Edward -

He had sensed Jacob's furious thoughts, and thought of trying to calm the teen.  
>As he exited the cafeteria, he smelled a young wolf, who looked at him fearfully before rushing into the cafeteria.<p>

Jacob was standing a little ways down the hall from the doors, still shaking, the muscles of his arms bulged, his hands clenched into fists. He was staring hard at the floor.

Edward merely studied the angry wolf, the muscles of his arms were almost like Emmet's, but Jacob was thinner, and much more tan. He was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt and dark blue baggy jeans. His teeth were bared in a snarl although the object of his anger was obviously gone.

For a moment, Edward considered kissing the young wolf, blushing at the thought, he banished it from his mind. The image though, would stay with him for quite a time. With slight hesitation that he was unaccustomed to, Edward took a few steps toward the wolf.

Jacob must have smelled him because he looked up sharply, only relaxing a little at realizing it was only him.

"Are you all right?" Edward asked, quite stupidly as the wolf was obviously not okay.

"Of course, I'm fine," The wolf replied, forcing himself to relax and offer a reassuring smile.

Edward of course didn't believe him but nodded anyway.

"Would you care to walk to class with me?" Edward asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah," Jacob muttered, glancing down before following the vampire down the hall.


	5. Encounter

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys. Thanks for your patience & I want to thank a stupid bunny rabbit for ideas & character info. Without her and a few other friends, this story wouldn't be possible. R&R cause you know you love this story. **

* * *

><p>Edward knew Alec and Jane were following him. He didn't change direction though. He just kept walking down the sidewalk.<br>They day was overcast as was usual.

His pace was easy, he was going over to Jacob's, not that Rosalie knew, she disapproved of their friendship.  
>He knew, however, that he couldn't lead two vampires to the wolf. He didn't even bother with a look over his shoulder as he took a sharp turn, heading over to the Elementary school. He planned to lose them on the play ground, using it as an obstacle course.<p>

He broke into an easy jog as he saw the school looming closer. He heard their feet pounding the sidewalk, and picked his pace up, easily jumping over the fence that surrounded the play ground. Seconds later, he heard them make the jump.

Using half of his vampiric speed, Edward ran faster, jumping over the swing set and kept running. The others were on his heels. Running even faster, loving the feel of the wind in his hair, he jumped, soaring high, he landed softly on the building roof, momentum carrying him halfway across.  
>The other two landed seconds later.<p>

"What do you want?" his question was soft, yet commanding. He didn't even sound tired.

"Originally... We were sent to watch you...," Alec began softly.

"But... things seem worse than the Voultri were originally aware of," Jane continued.

"So we're being forced to act," Alec said softly, his eyes turn black as he gazed across at the taller vampire.

"You don't have to do this...," Edward replied, just as softly.

"Yes I do," Alec growled, his eyes black, fangs extended as he leaped at Edward.

Easily, Edward caught the smaller vampire, keeping the boy at arms length, he tossed him to the right as his sister charged him. He sidestepped as she brushed by, but she spun and scratched his arm, the cut was shallow and jagged, blood spilling from it.  
>He grimaced at the wound as she lunged again. His foot caught her under the chin and her head snapped back as she rose a few feet into the air. Alec then lunged at him from the other side. Edward jumped backwards, avoiding him by inches. Quickly, Alec lunged sideways, intending to barrel into the taller vampire and get him pinned to the ground. Edward waited until the last second to jump half a foot back, his other leg coming up to catch Alec in the cheek, most likely shattering it.<p>

With both stunned for the moment, Edward jumped off the roof, using all of his speed to get him to Jacob's. Knowing that they would likely follow his scent, but needing to warn Jacob about them. He ran, the buildings blurred, but he reached Jacob's house quickly.

- Jacob -

He was laying on the ground in the garage, working on his favorite bike when he smelled blood. Sharp, metallic, yet rich. He stood abruptly, and walked out of the garage.  
>Edward was standing five feet away, his arm dripping dark red blood.<p>

Jacob strode over, taking his shirt off and grabbing the vampire's wrist.  
>Quickly, he wrapped the vampire's arm, the shirt absorbing the blood.<p>

"What happened?" he asked quietly, looking hesitantly into the vampire's still black eyes.

"Th...the Voultri," Edward said, slightly breathless and trying to regain control.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed, his face alarmed.

"They were at the school today, Alec said they were originally supposed to watch but things are worse than the Voultri formerly knew...," Edward explained, his eyes back to their normal golden brown.

Jacob growled lightly, pacing, his eyes unfocused.

"I don't know why they're here," Edward confessed. "I probably led them right to you," he sighed.

"Don't worry about me," Jacob replied, motioning for the vampire to follow him inside.

Edward said nothing, following the werewolf.

"I'll get the other's and we'll leave for a while," Jacob muttered, more to himself than Edward.

The wolf trotted up the stairs to his room, the vampire curiously following.

"You and the others should come stay with us, we can fight together," Edward said softly after a few minutes of watching the wolf grab clothes and stuff them into a gym bag.

"What?" Jacob looked up, surprise obvious in his chocolate brown eyes.

"The Voultri are old and strong. They will be after you as much as us. I know we are supposed to be enemies..., but in this, would you help me?" Edward asked, his voice and eyes pleading.

"I will, but I cannot speak for the rest of my pack, they don't trust vampires," Jacob said quietly.

"I understand," the other boy said quietly.

"I will talk to them though."

Edward merely nodded, watching as the wolf continued to pack his things.

"I'm gonna stay with Quil and talk to the others, if you can, tomorrow night, come back here, I'll be here, and maybe they will too," Jacob said, his eyes slightly clouded as he looked over at the vampire.

The vampire nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the tanned and muscled body.

"I'm sorry if they track you because of me," he said softly.

The he was gone, the only trace of his being there was the faint smell of blood and the distinctive scent of vampire along with Edward's scent of sugar and cherries.  
>Sighing softly, Jacob continued to pack a few things, tugging another tank on before leaving. Glancing around nervously, he speed walked over to Quil's.<p>

Quil was outside, shooting baskets when Jacob arrived.

"Hey man, what's the hurry?" Quil asked, grinning as usual.

"We have a problem."


	6. First Time

When Jacob got over to Quil's he was outside shooting baskets.

"Hey man," Quil greeted with a grin.

His face serious, Jacob said, "Tell the others to get here, now."

Quil's grin faltered as Jacob walked into his house.  
>The younger wolf put the ball beside the hoop and followed the older wolf inside.<p>

Ten minutes later, Seth, Leah, and Embry were sitting with Quil on the couch while Jacob paced in front of them.

"Are you gonna tell us what's going on?" Quil asked, worried because Jacob was so agitated.

"You know the vampire coven, the Voultri?" he asked, coming to a halt in front of them.

"Uh..., kind of?" Quil replied.

"They attacked Edward. They know we're here, far from our usual hunting grounds," Jacob said, with a pointed look at Quil.

Quil looked away, Seth spoke up, "Are we going to help them?"

"I am going to, I was hoping the rest of you would as well, but although I am your leader, I will not force you to," Jacob replied, regarding them levelly.

"I'll help," Seth agreed, grinning.

"I..., I suppose I will too," Leah said, glancing at her brother.

Embry nodded as well.

Quil was the only to protest, "But they're vampires!"

"If the Cullens fall, we won't be far behind." Jacob stated, looking at Quil.

"Fine, but I don't like it," Quil grumbled.

"No one said you had to like it. It's a matter of survival." Jacob replied.

"So now what?" Leah asked.

"Gather a few nights worth of clothes, then meet back at my house by tomorrow night, as early as you can," Jacob responded.

"I think we can handle that. Come on Seth," Leah said as she stood.

Embry nodded to Jacob and left too. Leaving Quil and Jacob alone.

"I told you to stay where you were." Jacob spoke quietly, his voice calm.

"I was worried about you...," Quil responded.

"You put us all in danger! If it was just me, one wolf, they wouldn't've bothered!" Jacob roared, striding over to the couch, grabbing Quil by his hoody and picking him up.

"I... I WAS WORRIED! I THOUGHT THEY'D KILL YOU!" Quil yelled, terrified.

"If something like that were to happen, if I had sensed ANY danger, I would have called for my pack," Jacob replied calmly, staring at the young wolf.

"What if they had killed you before you had the chance? These are vampires Jacob!" Quil protested.

"Vampires they might be, but these aren't the heartless killers of the Voultri," Jacob said softly, his voice devoid of emotion as he dropped the wolf back on to the couch,.

Quil stared up at him in awe.

"The Voultri, are heartless killers. Two of their most powerful guards are mere children. They will not hesitate to kill any in their way, no matter their race," Jacob's voice was still soft, his gaze far away.

"You got us into this. Any death of the Pack, is on you," Jacob growled before storming out.

He went back to his house and left his bag on the porch. Then he went for a walk. He knew it was irresponsible, but..., he was hoping to run into his vampire...

Jacob kept walking, even as the rain began. It didn't take long for his shirt to be soaked through. His hair hung damply, not quite into his eyes.

His vampire was there. At the end of the street. Under the street lamp. His hair was wet too, it fell across his forehead, but still looked as if it were supposed to be that way. His tight black shirt clung to him even more.  
>Jacob continued to walk. Edward's eyes bore into the slowly approaching wolf's.<p>

Neither said a word as they stood under the street lamp.

"I'm scared for my pack," Jacob said quietly.

"I'm scared for my family, and for you Jacob," Edward said softly, hesitantly reaching up to stroke Jacob's rain slicked cheek.

Jacob blushed a faint pink, not that it was noticeable.

"We can't...," Jacob said softly, looking up into Edward's warm golden brown eyes.

"I know," Edward replied just as softly, slowly leaning closer to the wolf.

Neither made a move to pull away. Pale pink lips met caramel. The kiss was sweet, Edward pressed his lips to the wolf's passionately, hands gripping the other boy's shoulders, pulling him closer. Jacob returned the kiss just as fervently, leaning into the other teen, hesitantly wrapping his muscular arms around the vampire's neck. At this, Edward smiled into the kiss, sliding his arms around the wolf's waist, pulling him closer so their chests were touching.  
>When the kiss was broken, Edward was smiling softly, and Jacob was blushing even more, but a grin was starting to form.<p>

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," Edward whispered.

"It's not your fault," Jacob replied, just as softly.

"It feels like it," Edward responded.

"Things happen for a reason," Jacob assured him.

"Like that kiss just now?" Edward asked, grinning.

"Of course," jacob grinned back.

"I should get back...," Edward said.

"Me too," Jacob said softly, neither moving.

Lightly, Edward kissed the top of Jacob's head before disappearing.

Sighing, Jacob began to walk back to his house.

- Quil -

Not long after Jacob left, Quil decided it was best to follow him to make sure he got home safe.

Quil tracked him by scent, until the rain started. But by then, he was staying about twenty paces behind. Quil saw the kiss between the vampire and his pack leader. He was disgusted, horrified, and jealous.

It should be him kissing his pack leader, not some vampire! He crouched there behind a parked car, watching as the two stood in an embrace for a few moments longer. Then the vampire was gone and he pack leader began to walk home, the rain still pouring.

Quil returned to his own house. Furious that Jacob kissed the vampire. Furious that He wanted Jacob. NONE OF IT WAS RIGHT! He growled and slammed his fist into the wall. The wood didn't even splinter. Like it would if Jacob had hit it.  
>Quil hit the wall again, with no result. He slid to his knees. Furious about his own patheticness. He was a failure, as a wolf, and a man. He couldn't do anything right. Jacob had said as much. And Jacob had gone to the Vampire, instead of him... It wasn't fair..., it was right!<p>

He would make sure Jacob saw his side, they were meant for each other, not a wolf and a vampire! Wolf and Wolf!


	7. Preparations

The werewolves and vampires had reached a slightly uneasy truce, Quil, was the only one with an obvious problem. He stood, scowling at the vampires, off to the side but still within hearing as they made plans.

Edward was speaking, explaining what they would do once the Voultri arrived, which they were sure to do under the cover of night.

"Carlisle, Emmett, and I will guard the front. We will be laying in wait for them. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice will be behind us, hidden behind the pillars on the house. They will stay hidden until they receive the signal. Quil and Seth will take positions on opposite sides of the house. Leah, Embry, and Jacob will take positions on the roof. Jasper will stay farther from the house, in a position to alert us once the Voultri are spotted. He and I have radio communicators, I will give the signal once they have been spotted, after that, once I give the second signal, the fight begins," Edward said, his voice grim, pacing in front of the assembled vampires and wolves.

"For now, the wolves need to mask their scent and we need to erase their scent from the area. We will be ready and victorious, together, we can accomplish much," Edward said solemnly.

Alice stared at him thoughtfully before shrugging slightly and turning to Jasper. Thw two began to quietly converse.

Rosalie slightly glared at Edward but calmed slightly as Emmett placed a hand on her shoulder. The two walked into the house to get the specially made perfume for the wolves.

- Esme & Jacob -

Esme, ever the one to try to make others feel welcome, went over to Jacob.

"Hello Jacob," she smiled warmly, extending her hand.

"Hey," he nodded, taking her hand.

"What do you think of this, wolves and vampires working together?" she asked, her eyes searching his face as they released hands.

"In times of threat, enemies can work together to best their greater foe," he responded, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"I do believe I asked what do _you_ think of this," she chuckled.

He shrugged, "I don't mind it..., I mean, I haven't given it much thought, but it seems right..., we're not human, we might as well work together to avoid eradication."

"Hmm..., interesting...," she murmured before drifting away to speak to Carlisle.

- Quil & Leah -

"What's wrong with you?" Leah growled at Quil, giving him a slight shove that the boy barely noticed as he was glaring intently at Edward.

"Working with vampires isn't right," he growled.

"What does their being vampires have to do with anything? They had as little choice about becoming vampires as we did wolves!" She pointed out.

"They're still vampires." he stated.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Just don't do anything foolish."

"Oh I won't," he muttered, his eyes trained on the vampire.

- Edward & Jacob -

"Is there a reason you didn't put me on the front?" Jacob asked quietly.

"We both know that in your wolf form you have an advantage from higher up so you can jump on to your enemy," Edward replied calmly.

"..."

"Besides, I'd be to worried about you to focus on the fight," Edward said, smiling slightly.

Jacob blushed.

- Rosalie -

She walked out of the house, carrying four bottles of perfume, Emmett carrying another four.

"Wolves," she called, a slight smile playing on her lips as they looked over.

"If you would all be so kind as to come over here so I can mask your scent," she said.

Reluctantly the wolves walked over to her.

She sprayed some on each of their pulse points as Emmett told the others what she had told him about spray the perfume around the grounds. It would make the wolves smell like vampires, until they washed.

- Edward -

After the scent problem was taken care of, Edward called the wolves and vampires back over.

"In a few hours, Jasper is going to go wait. Shortly after he leaves, they rest of us will need to get into position. I don't want any of you going into this battle blind. Our main enemies are children. They may be small, but they have all the powers of a vampire, plus more. There will be atleast those two, I'm not sure who else, if any other vampires, will accompany them. It may seem odd to have so many, for two children, but I will let my mother explain, as she has had personal experience with the Voultri," Edward said, stepping aside and nodding to Esme.

She smiled warmly at her adoptive son before turning to the assembled vampires and wolves.

"The Voultri are nothing short of heartless killers. They eliminate covens just to test their own strength. The two children Edward speaks of are Alec and Jane. Psychic twins. Their powers were great as humans and when the Voultri turned them into vampires, their powers were amplified. The two are typically used if a coven is deemed to large for the Voultri to take over normally. The reason they are using the two now, is most likely because they know wolves are in the area. Although I am not sure if they will send the children alone, I do know that they are dangerous," Esme said, her voice becoming grave.

"With that being said, prepare your self, I know the wolves prefer to fight barehanded, but if you wish, we have swords, daggers, and bows. You may help yourself, Jasper can show you to them," Edward spoke up.

Jasper nodded to Edward, waving slightly to the wolves.

- Leah -

Softly she spoke to Edward and Jacob before leaving, she was going to get her prized dagger. She did prefer hand to hand, but her dagger may prove useful.

- Edward -

After Leah walked away, he motioned for Jacob to follow him.

Jacob followed wordlessly.

Edward led him to the far side of the grounds, stand behind a large tree.

Swiftly, Edward leaned down, pressing his pale pink lips to Jacob's darker lips. The kiss was sweet, as they came apart, both boys smiling; Jacob shyly and Edward amusedly.

"We will get through this," Edward said softly.

"Of course," Jacob replied, grinning.


	8. The Fight

The hours passed quickly.

Wolves and Vampires got into their positions.

They didn't have to wait long. The last quarter moon shone, giving the area a dim glow.

Two children emerged from the trees. Stopping infront of Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett. Nothing appeared to happen.

Edward's eyes went wide as he read their thoughts, quickly he twitched his fingers in the signal before he knew no more of what was happening, he could hear nothing, see nothing, feel nothing. Which was when the pain started. He had never felt anything like it. It was as if thousands of swords were being thrust into different parts of his body all at once.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie began to walk towards the children when Alec turned his gaze upon them. Esme was immediately frozen by his bright red eyes. Alice glanced at her 'mother' before looking at the boy which had so captivated her.

She drew and threw three shurikne(pointed ninja stars). His eyes flicked to her as he easily sidestepped them.  
>Then the three were rendered helpless, as the other three. Pain soon blossomed.<p>

Shifting as they flew through the air, the wolves entered the battle. Jacob landed on the boy. Biting deep into his shoulder, warm blood flowed into his mouth. Jacob bit harder, knowing a mere shoulder wound wouldn't keep a vampire down for long.  
>Bone crunched beneath his powerful jaws. He let go then, bounding a few paces away. Embry had landed on the girl, crushing a few of her ribs with his weight, snapping one of her legs in half as he bit it.<br>Leah, Seth, and Quil were standing in wolf form, watching as the vampires fell to their knees, panting.

Jasper came into view moments later.

"There's another, he has a crossbow, bolts tipped with -" he was cut off as a bolt embedded deep into his back, he fell face foreward into the dust.

Alice swore softly, hurrying over to the fallen vampire and kneeling beside him.

"It's poison, one specific to vampires," she said as another bolt was fired, this one hitting her directly in the chest.

She fell back.

Jacob shifted back to his usual form.

"Everyone! Form a ring around the Cullens!" Jacob ordered.

The vampires, still dazed from Jane's illusion, shakily complied as the wolves hurriedly pulled them into a close group.

"Embry, you're with me, everyone else, protect them." Jacob ordered.

The two morphed back into wolf form and charged into the trees.

They found the vampire who had been shooting the bolts. He was reloading his crossbow.  
>When he turned around, it was to late.<p>

The wolves landed on him, tearing into his stomach, savagely clawing his face.

Embry morphed into his human form and threw the vampire as far as he could. The heard bones break as he landed. The two headed back to the others.

All the vampires were motionless, wolves too.

The two vampire children were standing.

The wolves glanced at each other.

In wolf form, again they took the children to the ground. Jacob shattered the boy's other shoulder, biting deeply into his throat.

Embry broke the other girl's leg, and with a wrenching throw, she was thrown across the grounds, her body unmoving.

With the boy in his jaws, Jacob threw him too, him landing near the girl.

The vampires and wolves were shaken. Embry and Jacob morphed back into their human forms.

Emmett and Embry carried Alice and Jasper into the house, Rosalie shakily following them.

Esme soon followed.

"Thank you for your help," Edward said, one hand on his head, his expression slightly pained.

"If it were not for your help, surely we would not have lasted," Carlisle added.

Seth smiled, "It was no problem! Glad to help!"

"Speak for yourself," Quil growled, a scowl on his face before he morphed into wolf form and bound away.

Seth looked momentarily hurt but was smiling again.

"You may stay as long as you like," Carlisle informed the wolves as the vampires began to go into their house.

"Thank you, but Seth and I need to be getting back to the house," Leah politely said.

"Ah, yes, well, thank you," Carlisle nodded.

Carlisle went into the house then.

Jacob turned to Edward.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah...," the vampire muttered softly.

Not even bothering to make sure noone saw, Jacob threw his arms around the taller vampire's neck and kissed him passionately, the vampire returning the kiss after a split second's hesitation. The vampire wrapped his arms around the wolf, pulling him closer as their lips seemed to meld together with the force of the kiss.

They came apart, Jacob resting his head on Edward's shoulder.

Neither knew that someone else had seen their kiss and embrace.

- Quil -

He knew working with the vampires would be a mistake, and it was! They had won the battle so the Cullens weren't eradicated.

He had stormed off, but hadn't gone far. He went back to the edge of their property. Which was when he saw it.

Jacob with his arms around the vampire, the vampire with his arms around his Alpha. Their kiss. Their embrace.

His blood boiled. He fought the urge to howl and challenge the vampire right then.

Those bolts the Volturi had used were tipped with poison effective only on vampires. Two vampires had been shot. If he could get the bolts and some of the poison, he could end that vampire. And have his Alpha to himself. As it should be.

A grin surfaced, he would have his Alpha.


	9. Quil's Betrayal & Jacob's Rage

**A/N: Sorry for any OOC-ness. This is my first attempt at Twilight. I will only make two more, both of them Yuri. I hope you will at least check them out once I get them up. Well, thanks for all reviews and continuous support. Hope you guys like the last few chapters.**

* * *

><p>He knew what he had to do. It was all so simple.<p>

First he would get the bolts from the two vampires that had been shot, then he would follow Embry and Jacob's scent to where the vampire who was shooting had been and get a few bolts and some poison from him. Lastly, he would shoot the vampire. He would die and Jacob would become his mate.

Jacob and Edward went inside, he waited for a while, before going inside aswell. They were all likely going to sleep after wounds were bandaged.

The house was quiet and dark. He had no trouble seeing of course. He followed his nose to the scent of poison.

He found the two bolts still intact and a tightly sealed vial of the poison. He took it all. Then he quickly found their armory and took a crossbow with a scope. He left then.

He followed the scent easily, the vampire hadn't moved. He appeared unconscious, nonetheless, Quil worked quickly, grabbing two other bolts and two vials of poison.

He knew exactly where he'd sit to take the shot. He climbed a tree and sat in the high limbs. He had a clear view of the Cullen estate. He coated each of the bolts in the poison, carefully. All except the very end. If any of the vampires tried to save him, they too, would die.  
>Jacob, his Alpha, would be his mate. Daybreak would prove that.<p>

- Morning -

With the crossbow held levelly, he peers into the scope. Jacob and the vampire are conversing.  
>He moves his finger over the trigger. Tilting the crossbow so the crosshairs are over the vampire's heart. He pulled the trigger. The bolt was a dark streak as it sailed through the air.<p>

The shot was true. He stumbled backwards before completely falling over.

- Jacob -

He and Edward were talking about their 'situation'.

But then, he heard it. The air rippling as something sailed their way.

It struck Edward less than a second later. It was a bolt, just like the ones that had hit Alice and Jasper the day before. Edward stumbled before falling.

Jacob howled, pure and animalistic. Leah would know what it meant.

Alice and Esme rushed out to see what had happened.

"Don't touch the bolt, it's poisoned. Leah will be here momentarily. She'll remove it. I'm going to deal with who shot it." Jacob said, not looking at the vampires. His eyes searching the trees.  
>He saw the path the bolt followed. Using his wolf speed, he found the tree, and climbed it, without stopping.<p>

"You...," Jacob said softly, his eyes drilling into Quil.

"What about me?" the wolf snapped, standing to look Jacob in the eyes.

"You're the one that shot him...," Jacob said incredculus.

"Yeah, so?" Quil challenged.

"I knew you didn't like or approve of us helping the vampires..., but for you to intentionally try to kill one of them...," Jacob muttered more to himself than the other wolf.

Quil said nothing.

"Do you have any idea what you may have just done?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I killed a vampire," Quil smirked.

"You may have just started the war anew!" Jacob growled, grabbing Quil by his hoody and shoving him against the tree.

"You may have just killed the man I love," he glared at the younger wolf.

Quil's eyes widened.

"Didn't know that, did you? You're such a fool Quil! You never think through what you're going to do!" Jacob growled, shoving the wolf against the tree again.

Quil cringed slightly, the bark breaking some beneath the force of Jacob's shoves.

"We were going to start a new generation. One governed by a complete truce! You're insolence may have just cost us the one chance at peace!" Jacob shoved him harder, before letting him go.

"You are no longer a park of my pack. Never come back here. If I so much as smell you..., I will not hesitate to kill you." Jacob said coldly.

"Just to make sure, you get my meaning...," the wolf said, a smirk lighting his tan features.

A look of fear entered the younger wolf's eyes then. Jacob picked the wolf up by his hoody with one hand. He threw him hard, to the ground. The wolf landed in a heap at the bottom of another tree. Jacob appeared beside him, picking him up by the hair. Slamming the boys face down into the dirt, three times. Then he grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the first tree.

Quil's nose was bleeding, most likely broken. Jacob walked over. Quil looked up at his former Alpha with fear. Jacob kicked the younger wolf hard in the ribs, two or three of them breaking with a loud crack.

"Do you understand now foolish pup?" Jacob asked coldly, his eyes never leaving Quil's.

Quil nodded slowly, wincing at the pain.

"Good," Jacob smirked, kicking him again, breaking two more ribs.

"You come back, and I will kill you in a much more painful way," Jacob warned, his eyes flashing amber.

Quil whimpered softly, his eyes closed as he fought to breathe.


	10. Edward & Jacob's Love

"Jacob!" a familiar voice called.

The wolf half turned. Edward was walking over, shirtless, a small hole where the bolt had pierced him. It was already healing though.

"Let him go," Edward said quietly.

"You heard him," Jacob growled at Quil, not looking at either of them.

Somehow, limping, Quil got up and made his way through the trees.

"I'm more of a monster than you...," Jacob muttered softly.

"You're not a monster." Edward stated, walking over to the wolf.

"I nearly killed him! I probably would have if you hadn't stopped me...," Jacob said, his voice anguished.

"But you didn't," Edward said softly, lightly stroking Jacob's tan cheek.

Jacob said nothing.

"Come on, let's go tell Esme and Carlisle about our idea," Edward said softly.

"Can it wait..., just for a few moments?" Jacob asked.

Edward smiled and leaned over to press his lips against the wolves.

He broke the kiss for a moment to ask, "Is this why you wanted to wait?"

Instead of replying, Jacob kissed him again.

Together, they would create peace. Together they would defy fate. They were meant to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short ending... But seems as good a place as any. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Reviews are great. I'm going to finish the NarutoGaara before starting the next Twilight fanfic. Hope to see you there too!**


	11. Thanksgiving Chapter

Edward and Jacob became nearly inseparable. They were rarely apart, except when the Cullens went on hunting trips. They would even train fighting techniques together. Jacob even convinced Edward to start playing video games.

Today, on the day Americans called Thanksgiving, they were going to the woods, per Jacob's request. Edward was curious as to why, but he didn't ask.

Jacob dressed in loosely fitting faded dark blue jeans and a light gray t-shirt whilst Edward dressed in his customary black semi-tight jeans and black v-neck shirt.  
>As it was his idea, the wolf led the way into the woods behind the Cullens land, Edward silently following. Jacob walked for a good while, Edward never once voicing a complaint.<p>

Finally, Jacob deemed they had gone deep enough, he spun around and shoved his boyfriend into a tree, pressing his lips to the shocked vampire's.  
>Edward's lips twitched slightly in a smirk before he returned the the kiss lustfully.<p>

They were evenly matched in strength so Edward couldn't switch their positions, but it was afterall, Jacob's idea.  
>They continued to kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other.<p>

Jacob pulled away long enough to get his shirt off, Edward did the same, marveling at Jacob's toned body, not that he hadn't seen it before.  
>The wolf kissed him again, his lips warm, almost hot, the vampire slid his arms around the wolf, pulling him to his chest, their skin touching.<p>

Jacob broke the kiss, burying his face in Edward's neck. Then he bit down on the soft sensitive flesh, hard. The vampire hissed in pain, the wolf didn't let go for a full minute. It left a bright red bite mark, Jacob smirked as he looked into his boyfriend's amber eyes.

"Mine." Jacob smirked.

"Haha. I do suppose that's true...," Edward chuckled.

Jacob nodded, and tugged on his boyfriend's pants.  
>Edward chuckled again and slipped them and his boxers off, as did Jacob.<p>

Edward spread his legs some, Jacob gripping his boyfriends hips, Edward's arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Jacob buried his ten inch cock deep inside his boyfriend in one thrust.

Quickly, they worked a rhythm, Edward thrusting his hips to meet Jacob's cock.  
>The wolf stroked the vampire's cock as they fucked, gripping it tight. He was nearing his end, he could tell Edward was too, their faces were red, dripping sweat, their breathing ragged.<p>

Jacob pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, he repeated his three times, still stroking Edward's cock, they came together, Edward's come squirting up Jacob's chest.

Jacob pulled all the way out, leaning against his pale, vampire boyfriend.

"I know what I'm thankful for this year. It's you Jacob Black," Edward said softly, tangling his fingers in the wolf's hair.

Jacob chuckled softly, nuzzling the vampire's pale neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :3 hope you guys liked it. Thanksgiving chapters are always fun. Will probably do a christmas chapter too. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
